


don’t go (who are you)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Jiwon has amnesia and Junhoe is patient.





	don’t go (who are you)

“Who are you?” Jiwon asks, blinking sleepily at the man sitting next to his bed. This question earns him a strange look.

“What do you mean who am I?” the stranger asks. Somewhere in the background is an annoying beeping noise.

“I don’t know you,” Jiwon replies, yawning. Why is he so tired? The strange man laughs.

“My name is Junhoe,” he says, and Jiwon thinks his voice is really pretty.

“You’re really handsome,” Jiwon says. The stranger, Junhoe’s face crinkles in a smile. “Do you have a boyfriend?” 

Junhoe looks like he’s trying really hard not to laugh. “Yeah, I do actually.”

“Oh,” Jiwon frowns. Why can’t he ever have nice things?

“His name is Jiwon,” Junhoe tells him.

“That’s my name.” Jiwon pouts. 

Junhoe reaches out, strokes a hand down Jiwon’s face. “Yes it is.”

“What are you doing? You have a boyfriend,” Jiwon says.

“I do.” Junhoe nods solemnly.

“A boyfriend named Jiwon,” Jiwon insists.

Junhoe hums in response, playing with Jiwon’s hair. Jiwon’s face crumples in thought.

“A boyfriend named Jiwon, I’m named Jiwon. Wait, am I your boyfriend?” he asks, suddenly hopeful beyond belief.

Junhoe laughs at the wide eyed look on Jiwon’s face. “Yes Jiwon. We’ve been dating for three years.”

Jiwon grins so bright his eyes disappear. “Why don’t I know who you are?” he asks, suddenly serious.

Junhoe shrugs. “You probably don’t remember crashing your bike and breaking your leg. But you just got out of surgery.”

Jiwon looks down in shock, seeing a white cast covering the lower half of his leg. “But why doesn’t it hurt?”

“Lots and lots of drugs my love,” Junhoe replies.

Easily distracted at the moment Jiwon’s eyes slip back to Junhoe. “Can I have a kiss?” he asks.

“How about we save that until you remember who I am, and you just go back to sleep right now?” Junhoe suggests.

Jiwon nods seriously. “Okay,” he agrees easily, and moments later he’s sleeping again. Junhoe chuckles and pulls a cove over him before sliding down in his chair to catch a nap of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Renata one night but I decided to share it with the rest of you!


End file.
